Secrets
by BlazeArtifexPhoenix
Summary: Hei is reincarnated as Hayden Potter twin to Hadrian. Trouble arises and the become parentless. Hayden grows into an overprotective brother but perhaps there is more to it than being protective. Through the years Hayden has emotionless moments, unresponsive state and it worries Hadrian. Follow Hayden as he uncovers his own secrets. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Hayden and Hadrian

James Potter and Lily Potter looked down, with love filled eyes, on their little twins. Both black haired and mostly looked like James all the way. Kinda as if they were carbon copies, Lily chuckled a bit to herself. Though one of the boys had emerald green eyes and the other must have gotten her grandfather's dark blue eyes. She at least hoped they weren't too much like their father, such a mess they would make. They named them Hadrian James Potter née Evans and Hayden Sirius Potter née Evans. All so suddenly their wards alarm goes off and the door exploded off its hinges. "Lily take the boys upstairs quick!" It all happens so fast, she gathered them quickly and ran upstairs. This would happen someday but now was way too early. She laid them in the crib and mumbled a quick spell to protect her children which in price required someone's life willingly and that she would give. Lily begged Voldemort not kill her children and but her instead, not that he would succeed in killing them. The dark lord, on a dark Halloween night, vanished as if he never was there. No one would have known if it wasn't for the raging fire and crying hiccups. The same night after the murder and Lily's sacrifice, a black greasy haired man, with billowing black cape, came running in and fell to his knees soon seen hugging the dead body of the red-haired woman he loved. Even later in the night, an old man with long beard and a half-giant picked the boys up. This old man wondered who was the one who defeated and is suppose to defeat Voldemort. He did an old spell to see whose one had the largest magical signature but it was unfortunately pretty much the same amount. He, to his own fortune, found out that Lily had used an old spell out of love and sacrifice, and he used that excuse to send them to the Dursley, Lily's relative.

The twins grew up together by the Dursley who took them so generously. Hayden turned into the protective brother role between the two. He seems to have natural skills in making great food and apparently also has the biggest appetite out of them all. Then Hayden was barely 8 he started to sneak off in the night and work with cleaning, god knows where. He brought food for both of them, mostly just for Hadrian or Hari as he called him. He did most of the chores they got listed every day by Vernon and Petunia. All in all most things were good for Hadrian at least, space may be a little cramble but they managed. What worried Hari was every time he saw the dark blue eyes look at uncle Vernon with a dead blank stare. Dead stare as in absolute no shine in them, as if the eyes had seen too much horror already. After beatings Hayden would go emotionless for a minute or two, showing off his dead eyes, Vernon hates when Hayden got like that and soon mostly stopped even coming near him. Hari could clearly see how it was getting worse by every day that went out of the window. Around 11 years old Hayden often had a periodic emotionless moment, he always told Hari not to worry. Surprise, confusion and happiness were a major on their 11th birthday, they got their Hogwarts letter. Hayden had to hide them which confused Hari but he just put a finger to his lips signalling silence. When it finally was time to turn in bed for the night Hayden and Hari read their letters and found out their wizarding heritage. Hayden couldn't decide if this was a joke or not but it sure would explain the strange going on with them sometime. In the night he sneaked out of the cupboard and got some paper to write to this McGonagall.

~Dear Headmistress. We have no idea about the wizarding world and would like some assistance. If so, could we please meet at (some random place with a park)~

Hayden yelped in surprise as the letter disappeared from his hand. He shook his head and crawled back into the cupboard. The very next day had they had gotten a reply, reading it in the night. The twins, 3 days later, meet up with this witch hand in hand and follow. They got to know about the wizarding world. Hayden and Hadrian were furious when they got know all the things they were supposed to know, also the fact they could have been with another family. "Hari we should reveal it to our uncle and aunt then we get home, they can't say any against it." Hayden wasn't sure why he believe in that but it seemed like that by already knowing about the wizarding world made them unstoppable from going to the school. The black haired pairs bought a snow white owl and a black cat with purple eyes as pets. They went to get their wands by Ollivander's (as neither Hadrian or Hayden have a scar as connection, Horcrux, neither will own the wand Harry original pursue) Hari picked as wand made of willow wood with Phoenix tear as the core, (or the wand pick him) meanwhile Hayden got catalpa wood with thestral heartstring.

"How are we suppose to find perron 9 ¾ there isn't anything named perron 9 ¾ anywhere," Hari complained but shut up as soon Hayden hushed at him. "Listen." Hayden said and pointed in a random direction between perron 9 and 10. "This way!" A red-haired woman who looked out of the modern date. She ran with 5 redheaded children hot on the heels toward the pillar. She looked around before ushering her children into the pillar and to their surprise, they got through the brick pillar. "I guess we found our way?" Hari said gulping and Hayden nodded, dryly replied. "Yeah, we did." They got through the pillar, with next to no problem as Hari refused to go alone through it but they couldn't fit together with the carts. "Let's find an empty compartment shall we Onii-chan." It had become naturally for Hayden to call Hadrian Onii-chan or Hari and soon Hari picked up after Hayden. "Yup." They nearly ran in excitement to find an empty compartment. "Think, we are away from that awful place for the most of the year," Hayden said thoughtfully, Hari nodded and sat comfortably on Hayden's lap and started to rest a little. He patted his younger brother's hair and just let him rest.

The door suddenly opened and Hari jumped awake by the rude sound. Hayden glared at whoever dared to disturb his brother like this. "Hi, can I sit here? Great thanks mate!" One of the redheads they saw before exclaimed before they even could say anything, not bothering to do anything about the rude boy, letting the redhead have a seat. "Hi, I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley." The boy introduced himself and looked kinda hopeful. "No one has yet asked you," Hayden replied before Hari could say anything and pet Hari's hair to make him relax again. He complied and leaned back and relaxed. Ron frowned and stared glom at him. It was lucky enough silence for the most of the ride. The train pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade. An excited Hayden ushered Hari to hurry up getting off the train. They soon heard someone yell 1st year. He tugged Hari to a boat and soon was joined by a blond boy and a dark-haired boy.

It was silence and they stood impatiently at the door to the Great Hall. "Onii-chan what if we don't get in the same house?" Hari whispered in a worried tone. He sighed. "Hari. I will follow you no matter what okay. I think you're the first one to go and I'll follow even if we are supposed to be at opposite houses." He took Hari's hand reassuringly they walked together toward the front where the teachers are all seated. Before they knew it Hari's name was called. "Potter, Hadrian!" Hari walked slowly up to the chair and placed the hat on his head. There was a long while before the hat finally shouted "Hufflepuff!" (because he lived another type of life and is not that brave, he feel guilty about Hayden taking all the abuse for him and stay very loyal to him.) Hari pulled himself into a chair and waited for his brother hoping he would keep his promises. "Potter, Hayden!" On cue, Hayden went up with confidence and placed the hat on his head. ^My, my what do we have here? Another complicated Potter but just even more complicated.^ 'what do you mean?' Hayden narrowed his eyes. ^You don't remember… now I could sort about anywhere by the look of your memories. Your loyalty stays very unbelievable strong with those who are near you. You are very sly and cunning, use all mean to get what you need. But that clever mind of yours could sort you in Ravenclaw. You have a very Brave side but not doing rash or stupid decision but clever and sly ones, so not Gryffindor.^ 'Hold on! I will be sorted the same as my brother no exception!' ^Are you sure Slytherin could help you on your way and Ravenclaw can give the give the acknowledge you need.^ 'I don't care, I promise I would stay by his side and I will not betray him now.' ^Alright it will be^ "Hufflepuff!" Hayden hurried to the chair and sat next to his brother, he took Hari's waiting hand and held it nearly like as if it were a lifeline. "After all I promised," Hayden whispered to himself, it sounded so much more meaningful and pained. Was the hat right? did he have more memories than he was supposed to have? Like past life? The rest got sorted, a black-haired boy named Neville was sorted in their house, a girl very obviously a Ravenclaw is sorted in Gryffindor, lastly one platinum blond got in Slytherin which was the same boy they sat together with on the boat. The students entered a staring contest as soon the food popped out from the free air on the table, Hayden truly made a show out of his black hole for a stomach, even Hari was staring at him. "Your stomach is a black void Onii-chan." Hari finally snapped out of it and chuckled. "Hmmm… At least I'm burning it off anyway." Hayden gave a smile and keep eating.

That year would be changed for some new.

It was known that Hari and Hayden slept in the same bed nearly never letting go of each other let alone left each other sides. They were always seen together and Hayden was very obviously the one they knew to be careful off since he definitely is the very protective one.

"Hey. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The platinum blond Slytherin had one day decided to strike up a conversation. Hayden narrowed his eyes but let Hari take this conversation. "Uhm. Hi, I'm Hadrian, Hadrian Potter and this is my brother Hayden." Hari shy voice was barely heard. "You aren't truly a Hufflepuff, I've been watching for a short while and can tell that you don't even belong there, so I'm guessing you just wanted to be with your brother." The blond boy pointed at him. 'Oh how much I wanted to bite that finger' He thought sarcastically. "That's true but I'm one for keeping words." 'That annoying platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes remind me of November 11' He thought annoyed with an emotionless face. '… Wait… Who is November 11?' Hari stared at Hayden, it was clear he was gone again, though barely a few second later he was back Hari sighed in relief. Hayden's eyes nearly widen, he swore he had never heard of anyone named November 11 before. The annoying blonde boy keeps blabbering off. "If you stop try being your father I'm sure, I could find some alliance with you." He cut Draco off and pulled Hari to their next lesson with Ravenclaw. Draco stared flabbergasted after them but finally went to his own lesson flustered. "What was that Onii-chan?" Hari starred with curious eyes. "By his choice of words, he sounds like he is going to be his own father and not himself. He has a serious obsession with his father and forgetting that he is not his father but only himself." Hayden replied monotone. The teachers like usually tried to split them but with no such a success.

'It's getting worse, isn't it.' Hari thought and looked down with a slightly sad expression. Hayden had been staring at the mirror for around 6 minutes now. He was pretty much none responsive other than when Hari gave him a command to follow him or something else. 'It's like talking with someone who is dead or completely lost in their mind.' "Hayden follow me to breakfast down in the dining hall." There was a hidden plead in his tone, plead to wake up and come back. Hayden turned setting the dead blue eyes on him but followed no less. He held Hayden's hand to ensure nothing would happen and he still was there. He pulled his brother down in his seat and had to, sadly, order Hayden to eat something. "What's wrong with your brother?" A certain redhead spat as he stood behind the two Hufflepuff. "Nothing you should worry about," Hari mumbled and poked his food with a fork. The other Hufflepuff sensing a disturbing air around the Weasley and the twins jumped in to chase the boy off. "Ummm If I may ask? Is something wrong with Hayden?" "I don't know. This is rather usual but it does seem to get worse. It's like he is lost in his own mind and won't respond, other than when you give him a direct command. It worries me a little as it keeps getting longer." Hari worryingly explained. "Wait. Are you saying he has this often even in the past?" "Yeah." Hari nodded and got up from the table tucking his brother's sleeves.

Christmas came but the twins weren't able to buy anything as they had to save the money for food at the Dursley. For them, it was not a problem as they already had the best gifts anyway, of course, it was by sitting near the fire with hot cocoa beside each other. To their own surprise, they had gotten one gift from someone unknown, it was an invisible cloak.

"He is not himself," Hayden muttered and Hari starred with a question like expression. He took Hari's hand and they ventured to their common room. "Quirrell. He lies at nearly every word, it can be seen because he looks to the side without moving his head. He stutters but Neville stutters for real and Quirrell doesn't sound the slightest like Neville, lastly, he seems to be talking too much to himself." He explained and knocked on the painting of a tree. "You have?" Hayden nodded in to confirm. "I think we should go to the library to check out some stuff tonight. The room on the 3rd corridor is holding a dog as a guard to a trapdoor." Hadrian just nodded, sure he wasn't brave enough to go out in the middle of the night but with his brother, he could do just about anything. The clock hit 01:00 am Hayden and Hari sneaked out from the common room, under the invisible cloak, and made their way to the forbidden section, looking for Nicolas. Hell Hayden was even prepared with a spell to stop the book from reacting from being picked up without permission, but Hari didn't know that and opened a book. The book screamed and Hari jumped away in terror hitting the candlelight. Hayden grabbed Hari's wrist when he heard someone yelling and their footsteps, and ran for the first open door. They held their breath until the couldn't hear anyone. The footsteps passed and they let a relieved sigh pass their lips, panting a little. "You all right?" Hayden's concerned voice reached Hari's ears as two hands held Hari's cheeks in his hands. Hadrian nodded but pointed past his head behind him. He took a look and saw a plain boring mirror or that's what he would have thought until he saw himself, not alone. This wasn't him? it was a man who looked as if he could be an older version of himself.

The, what seems to be, older version of himself stared back at him, cold dark blue eyes. Slightly behind him was a girl with dark/black brown hair in a skintight suit, bright blue eyes but blood on her forehead made her look possible dead. She had a familiar appearance to the older one as if she was the sister of the man. The girl put her hand on his shoulder her face never changing, expressionless. Five more appeared, 2 girls and 2 boys/men, lastly a cat. One of the girls had white hair and pinkish iris, albino, she stared down at the ground but took his hand with an emotionless face, was it always like that? The other girl had fiery red hair and pale green eyes. She smiled wide at him as she held a younger boy's hand. This boy was just like the albino staring at nothing and completely emotionless. He had blond hair and grey eyes holding a bottle in his free hand. The man was the only old looking one with the face of slight sadness yet a smug smirk plastered on his face. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Lastly was the cat laying in front of them all staring with purple eyes. He looked at the suppose older version, he was wearing only black clothes. Black trousers, black shirt underneath a black coat and holding a white mask in the free hand as the albino girl was holding his right. 'What is this? Why does it seem so familiar?' Hayden snapped out of it by Hari now yelling at him to snap out of it. "I'm sorry." He nearly stumbled over his words. "Let's go and get some sleep ne?" He smiled at Hari. 'Where had he seen them before, why couldn't he damn remember!?' He wouldn't sleep well for a few nights.

Hayden knew he had been stupid when he could just have asked madam Pinche if she had any book on Nicholas Flamel. "Ummm Madam Pinche? Do you have anything on Nicholas Flamel?" She brought her sharp gaze on him but nodded no less, she went to some shelves to retrieve a book. "This does briefly mention the most important part of Nicholas." "Thank you so much, Madam!" She nodded going back to what she was previously doing. 'I'm truly stupid. Going to the forbidden section without asking Madam Pinche first if had a book.' Hayden shook his head of his stupidity. Opening the book and scanned the list of titles and stopped at Nicholas Flamel. 'Page 207' Flipping the pages over until he hit 207. "So he is an old man, around 500 hundred years old. Hmmm. Ah, he made the philosopher's stone, it's a wild but good guess of what is hidden on the 3rd floor. Thanks, Madam Pinche." He said shutting the book and put it on her desk. 'Now let's find Onii-chan.' He took a few shortcut to the Hufflepuff common room, going up the stairs toward their bedroom. "Hi, Hari. Wakey." Hayden muttered close to his brother's ear. Hari mumbled something unintelligible. "What." He rubbed his eyes tired. "Well, it's time to go for the three-headed dog Onii-chan." Hari nodded and pulled himself out from the bed slowly. "Slowpoke." The blue-eyed boy chuckled and tugged Hari with him as soon he got up from the bed, Hari yelped. "Hei!" Hari stumbled right into his back. "What's wrong?" The blank stare of the usual worryingly emotionless state. "Onii-chan?" He gulped. "No, it's fine to call me Hei." Hayden uttered, snapping out of it and continue tugging Hari along. "Where are we going Hei?" Emerald eyes peaked at him questionably. "I said we are going to the three-headed dog sleepy head." He snickered, Hadrian could be cute sometimes. He just wishes he could stop being so protective of him as to give him a little freedom.

The twins sneaked off to the 3 headed dog and down through the trapdoor. They landed on the somewhat soft ground only to realise it was plants. "Plants?" Hei muttered to himself, his head snapped up when he heard Hari shriek. 'It's wrapping around him! What is it? it seems painful.' He was getting a little hysteric. 'Devil snare!' "Hari! be still or it will kill you!" It didn't seem to reach him. 'No no no, sit still. He won't call down! Devil snare, how do you counter it.' A painful minute went by. 'Sunlight!' "Lumos Solem!" Bright light filled the room but a certain spot was exposed and the snare pulled away releasing Hadrian. He went down after Hari. 'I've noticed. The snare didn't touch me why?' They caught their breath. "Weird it completely ignored me." He mouthed his thoughts. "It did?" Hei nodded and stumbled onto his feets again. He soon clutched Hari's hand in his right and opened the door to the next challenge. "Promise me you listen to what I say next time okay." Hari nodded in promise. They found them self on a chessboard, which nearly killed them going through the game. They were lucky enough with the next one as it was a sleeping troll, sneaking past it and to the next door. A table with vials on it and a piece of paper. "A riddle, definitely Snape's work." Hari mumbled in sarcasm. "You don't say." Hei replied with fake shocked face and a hand to his heart. Hari laughed at his antic. The black haired pair read the riddle and by pure luck found the right one and took a snip of the vial going through the flames. Once again Hayden and Hadrian found them self in front of the mirror. The emerald-eyed saw himself with the philosopher's stone this time but Hei, on the other hand, saw the familiar brown haired girl once again. She held a round object which seems to belong to a telescope, she stood on her toes and whispered something in his ear while slipping the licence in his breast pocket. It was soon forgotten when Quirrell started demanding them to get the stone from the mirror. Hari looked in a split second in Hayden's eyes, Hei noticed the horror in his eyes.

Hei grabbed Hari's wrist and made a run for it but they were unfortunately stopped by fire surrounding them. Quirrell fired a killing curse at him but just as it hit him, he lit up like a morning star just with a blue aura instead. A spreading sapphire bubble absorbed them, everything was white for a moment. Suddenly everything changed to darkness like the night sky and stars appeared. The three shone bright and clear in the darkness. The twins starred at Quirrell as he turned into a child yelling "Look there is mommy! Thank you!" The childish voice echoed. "What? What do you mean?" Hayden was gobsmacked and confused "I never got to see mommy, dad would never let me." The mini Quirrell took the hand of the gentle black haired woman. Hayden felt the dread in his stomach. 'This has happened before. He just died.' He had no idea where the thoughts came from but it explained the dread. He hugged Hari close afraid he could lose him. The Stars and darkness faded and Hei fell unconscious, exhausted, and of course, Hari was worried. It wasn't long lived as a screaming ghost-like thing went straight through him.

In the afternoon Hayden woke up in a hospital bed ~Flashback~ _Hei laid on a white chair like bed with monitors, everything was white way too white. He was asked to answer some questions. Hei did not always answer truthfully, but only when he could get away with it. His teammate had given him something to help him through the system. Stuck to his neck under the hair, had to be unnoticeable. Hei was starting to hate this but he pulled himself together and keep answering._ ~End~ He wanted to get out of this bed for reasons. The dream, Memories? wasn't nice and creeped him out. He rose from his bed noticing his brother asleep beside him. He decided to pack the dream into a corner of his mind, slipping in the bed with his brother, hugging him close. The twins woke up by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore standing by "their" bed, they were talking rather loudly. "Ah, I see you two are awake." Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted nothing more than to strangle the old man. Hayden would do everything in the world to see that, he had bad feelings about this man and he swears he remember him from somewhere. Hari asked about the Philosopher's stone and got a blatant lie that Hei saw through. Later, on the same day, with a little more sleeping they were finally released from their bed and went to the "End of the school year celebration."


	2. Start of second year

The year ended with the twins had only gained one new friend. Hermione Granger. They promised her to write letters.

In the summer after the twins first year, the Dursleys had become worse but they stopped the day Hayden snapped and threaten them with magic. Something in the line of putting their garden on fire, changing all colours in the house hot pink, put an illusion on them so they look like punks. Hari found it very funny to imagine and was happy that they were stuck between believing them and not believing them. One wrong move and Hei would actually do it or he was lying. Whether he was lying or not they weren't about to test it. The Dursley opted to ignore them up till September. The only thing that did not change was the starvation of the twins. Hei still had to sneak out, to work and buy them food sometimes. At least to their enjoyment, they got Dudley's extra bedroom. Through days nothing strange happened other than Hermione suddenly stop replying, Hei was suspecting something/someone had a hand in this. "Let's go to Diagon Alley and get our stuff hm?" He held his hand out for his brother to take. "Hai!" Hari nodded with excitement, he couldn't wait for his second year at Hogwarts. Hei paid the bus to London centre and got off on a street nearby the bar. They entered Diagon alley after saying hello to Tom, bartender, and got new things for the second year and a bit snacks. Hayden bought Hari a necklace, as a late birthday gift, with a simple small blue crystal nothing special but these tended to become the most treasured. He retrieves a tight hug from Hari. Of course, Hari would want it on immediately and he complied. He took his twin brother's hand and pulled them to the Leaking Cauldron, getting them a room for tomorrow. He pets Hari's hair as they fell asleep. ~Dream~ " _Everything is explained in the news by the little shop around the corner." This was their usual way of saying you have a mission. He left after a few minute and went to his partner's shop. The albino gave him a cigaret box and card box. He opened the cigaret box and slipped out a USB stick, put it in his pocket. Throwing the box away and keep walking until he reached an apartment building. '201 ironic huh?' The key unlocked the door and he was inside. Pulling out a laptop and put the USB in. Reading the files and deleting them all immediately. 'Guess it an earpiece I've got in the card box then. I wonder why the S… want off with this man. No, I shouldn't be asking questions.'_ ~Dream end~

Next morning they caught the train to Hogwarts and found a compartment with a girl inside. She was silence, very silence, not in an uncomfortable way but nice way. The girl had nearly white blond hair, Hayden couldn't decide whether it is white or very light blonde. She had pale light blue eyes and seems to be entirely somewhere else than on earth. Most curiously was the fact she was reading a magazine upside down. "Why?" He wanted to smack himself. 'why?' Not a very direct question or a beginning of a conversation for the matter. To his sheer surprise she handed him the magazine as if she understood just this single word. Perhaps she did. He turned the magazine upside down and he was mildly amused, hidden text and picture. He gave back the magazine to the girl. "Hayden and this is Hadrian but call us Hei and Hari." She nodded and a bit searchingly looked at them but it was directed at their chest. Blind? "You are correct. Luna Lovegood." She replied a little mysteriously. "Blind?" He had to confirm, if she answered to his thoughts. She nodded in reply and started to read again. Hei had to admit she was a mysterious type but had a very gentle air around her. "Well Luna, do you mind us sitting here?" She shook her head in reply. Short after Neville and Hermione joined them. The twins manage to strike up a conversation every once in awhile. Hei reminded himself to ask Hermione about the lack of reply. "You should get in your robes soon, we will arrive in 20 minutes," Hermione said softly to them. 'At least she is starting to learn how to talk with not so bossy tone.' They smiled at her but nodded and opened their trunks to find the robes. "Umm, I think we two girls will go to the bathroom. Come on Luna." Luna smiled a little and went along with Hermione as the boys stayed in the compartment. "Do you think we can stay friends with Luna? And which house do you think she will be in?" "Don't know Hari. I would guess Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but yeah I definitely think we can be friends she seems like a nice person." Hari excitement made him shine like a sun. The train stopped and the group of 4 went to the carries as Luna was a first year. They departed with a good luck for Luna and found their transport. "I kinda hope she will be in Hufflepuff." Hei chuckled and ruffled Hari hair, Hari on the other hand pouted at him. "Cute." Uttered Hermione with star-like eyes and Hari had widened eyes with an even larger pout. "I'm not cute! I'm a boy!" The three laughed and teased Hari. "Seem like we have arrived." Mused Hei and pulled himself out of the carrier, helping Hermione and Hari. They had to once again depart in the great hall with Hermione this time as she would have to sit with her own table. The first years nervously came in after McGonagall. "Look there is Luna!" Hari whispered to Neville and Hei. "Yeah." The blue-eyed twin nodded. They waited till the sorting and more specific Luna's sorting. "Lovegood, Luna!" The strict headmistress called and Luna sat in the chair ready to be sorted. A few minutes went by before the hat finally shouted "Ravenclaw!" "Awww," Hari whined but smiled no less and waved at Luna. "Time for bed." Hadrian and Neville slept rather well but you couldn't say the same for Hayden.

Hei gasped for air as he shot up from his bed. A nightmare. He murdered someone, electricity pouring from his body at his control, he thought it was all real until he woke up. The murder was strange and very realistic as if he actually was there at the very moment. Controlling the body to grab the victim's head and their short-lived scream would be the last. So far he knew the wizarding world's logic it either means: past, present or future. Past meaning a minute ago, a year ago or perhaps for wizards it could mean past life, present meaning right at the moment, future… prophecy? Or just in general what would happen in the future. He hope it didn't mean anything as most scientist suggest, it would be something you have seen or experienced just a little more screwed up. After all it would be rather downright creepy if he was a murder in his past life and was actually able to remember. "Hm… Are you okay Onii-chan?" Hari rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. Hei had completely forgotten all about his twin brother in the moment of panic, he was overreacting. 'It only a dream.' Nodding reassuringly and ruffled Hari's hair. "It's nothing just a little nightmare. Go to sleep you need it Hari." His twin did as he said, nodding off to sleep but as for Hayden he wasn't able to sleep. 'Developing insomnia is merely bonus for the show.' He couldn't help thinking sarcastically chuckling to himself. Few hours later the sunrise was shining through the window. "Good morning, rise and shine kitten." Hei teased almost silently. It took a minute or two to register what Hayden said, by the time Hayden had run away. "You! You! Hayden! I'm not cute!" He cried in fake exasperate. Hari heard laugher and quickly stumbled into his robes, running after his laughing brother. Later that morning people would find the two at the table, Hei rubbing his head tho had a big smile and Hadrian glaring at him. "What happened?" Neville couldn't resist though he quickly regretted crossing path with Hari. "Nothing." He bit out but a slight smile played at his lips. "Don't worry Neville he is not angry so just sit down and he doesn't bite if you wanted to know." Hei was still smiling like a maniac and pointed to the seat beside Hari. On cue Hari fake bit this twins arm and He yelped. "Okay only a little." Astonished Hayden yelped out and lightly smacked the back of Hari's head. "Now we are even." They broke out in laughter. "These two sure have gotten more bright and lightly than last year." "You don't say but it quit feels nice." The passed with no incidence, well if you don't count the DADA lesson. "How did he get the job? He ain't even capable of using a wand in the first place." Hayden muttered dryly. "Hermione is the only one not fawning over Gilderoy Lockhart so far, honestly it's obvious he isn't capable of anything but smiling and talking." The twins gave a blank deadpan stare at Neville which totally screaming "You don't say!" He chuckled at their antics.

Weeks later nothing special happened just the usual school routine but of course such a peace is bound to break someday. Chaos tells a lot if not everything. The twins and Hermione wandered down the corridor on their way to dinner, as they were held back no one was in the corridor at the moment. Hermione checked her wristwatch. "Lockhart held us back for 2 hours. Dinner is almost done, perhaps we should just go down to the kitchen the Weasley twins mentioned near Hufflepuff common room?" She exclaimed and the pair nodded agreeing to the idea, stopping abrupt. "Look," Hari commented narrowing his eyes. "The cat is completely still." "I'm more thinking about the blood on the wall." Hayden voiced in terror, the other snapped their head to the wall Hayden stared at. "The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir… Beware… That does not sound good." Multiple footsteps broke them from their musing. Students gathered around then forming a half-moon circle. "What's going on here!? Move! What's going o… You…" A dreadingly feeling hit the trio as they stared wide-eyed at Mister Filch. Filch had noticed his cat hanging from the torch and shifted his gaze between the trio and his cat a few times. "You murdered my cat!" The accuse shot out from the caretaker's mouth, pointing at them he repeated it over and over. 'I quite think we got it.' Hayden gave an annoyed comment in his thoughts. "What's happening, please move children let us get past." McGonagall's familiar voice rang through the hallway. "It wasn't us I swear!" Hermione was the quick one to protest. The teachers stopped abruptly with wide eyes. "No, no, I quite believe that you didn't do it, or any of you, Miss Granger." "It would take very dark magic to be able to petrified something and a living thing at that," McGonagall explained bewildered and schue them all away. No one would in peculiar have cared, for Filch's cat, if not for the unknown 'dark magic' thing or the blood on the wall for the matter. Somehow everyone started to suspect them without any proof just because they were found at an unlucky time. Ridiculous low intelligent, for the Gryffindor, as always. A few Ravenclaw must be rather naive and believe in everything they hear, Slytherin is in their usual evil banter and lastly Hufflepuff didn't know what to do anymore. Hayden nearly threw a fit, it was so clearly that even Hufflepuff began to suspect them and kept their distance, the only house there was reasonable at the moment was Slytherin but as I said Slytherin is Slytherin. "How the Bloody Hell do they expect us to be able to do such a thing!? Even McGonagall said it would be impossible. I mean we are freaking children not necromancer!" Hei exasperated in disbelief and threw his arm in the air as a giving up manner. "Onii-chan there is no use getting frustrated over them." Hari sweat dropped but did agreed as did Neville, Hermione and Luna. "I know I know." He sighed dropping his arms to the sides. "We should go to bed, Hei you should perhaps think about finding another type of dreamless potion maybe it will help?" Hayden nodded. "Sorry for worrying you but yeah I perhaps should." At least Hayden got some sense. It's hard to describe how worried Hari is for his brother. He knew his twin haven't had any decent sleep for some time now because of his nightmares. He wouldn't force him to tell anything as long he got any sleep. The rings under Hei's eyes was becoming darker and deeper and he was getting more pale. Not long ago he had collapsed all so suddenly in their transfigure class and scared the living daylight out of McGonagall. Hayden complained how the sleepless draught didn't seem to help at all. It came to a point that even the teachers were worried and Hei had to meet Pomfrey often. The teacher even sometime let him sleep as long he at least was capable of doing his assignment until a solution is found. "Oyasumi nasai Hari nii-chan." For once they didn't sleep in the same bed.

A/N

The reason I haven't written with stutters when Neville talks are because 1: He is fairly comfortable with the twins, Hermione and Luna. 2: I kinda thought it was a little annoying to both write and read all the time. Literally, about every fanfiction that contains Neville he stutters, so this is just for a change.


	3. Second year ends

_Hei_ _sent small electroshock through the moratorium woman, just enough to make her faint. She wouldn't be the most dangerous moratorium and for that reason there is no need to kill her. Pulling on his coat, the men were just right behind him he needs to act fast. Flipping the book open so the reading would be vertical and let it flap from page to another page by gravity. 'Nothing?' Trapped in the small area with fences all around he had no other choice than fighting. The shot him in the back and he fell, not from shock but in act. They were killed easy enough but the blonde contractor, the leader, escaped. Not for_ _long_ _, I'll find him._

Gasping for breath. Another death, dreams filled with a strange world with a lot of violence. "Are you alright onii-chan?" Hei jumped at the sound of his brother. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The dark eyed muttered. "Just another nightmare tho it was a bit more relaxing than last time." They got up and tended to their daily needs of bathing and brushing teeth. Their friend was surprisingly waiting down in the common room for them. "Why are you waiting for us?" Curious emerald eyes looked at him in question. "I just wanted to wait for you in this morning that's all." Neville Smiled brightly. "Thanks Neville, really thanks." They nodded happily in union.

'What is happening down the corridor? All the students are flocking around here and aren't moving any farther.' Hei manage to push his way through with Heri right on his heels. "What's going on!" McGonagall voice echoed over the students head and soon enough popped you between the mass. Other teachers turned up, and some muttered a few words while the rest ushered the students away the best of their ability. "Off to bed with you all!" "What do you think is going on onii-chan?" The dark eyed raven shrugged but replied his best idea. "Of what I caught from the teachers. Someone has been taken to the chamber. That person is going to die soon enough unless they find them." Wide eyes turned to look at him. 'These eyes…' "No." "But Hayden that person is in danger! We should at least try to do something!" Hei grumbled but let Hari pull him along for the ride. "Professor!... What are you doing?" The younger showed clear confusion. "He is leaving because of his lies will only bring his downfall now." Hei said and let the wand slid out of the holder. "But not yet." Two quick words and flying colors hit the man, rope materialize and bound Gilderoy and the second knocked him out. "Humiliation will come when they find him like this clearly on the way to leave, running away. Come on we can ask the ghost of what they know." They ran to the closest ghost they knew they could find anytime. Moaning Myrtle. "What do you know of the secret chamber? Petrified students?" Hei shot at the poor crying ghost. Sniffling she turned a glare at them. "The secret chamber was around the time I was alive but then I died." "What happened?" "I don't know I wanted to yell the bullies to 'Go away!' but when I saw them, the big yellow eyes. Coming from that sink over there." The twins turned to look at the sink. They took a few step closer and to their surprise it change and a glamour vanished, taking a few steps back and the glamour went up again. "No wonder we didn't notice the big black hole in the ground, the sink looks normal from 1 to 2 meter distance but within the range it with disappear and show us the real world." Hei held out his hand for Hari to take. "No choice but to jump down there." Hayden raised his voice once again. Hari spluttered, and the face mismarred with bewilder. Hei pulled Hari to the edge and down the hole, screams could be heard loud and clear. Dumbing down on animal bones, rotten gut and murky water. "Are you insane!" Hari screamed and pointed an accusing finger at his twin in flesh and bones. "Not really." He replied dryly and a smear of disgust on his face. "Let's move unless you want to bathe in the animal guts and bones you are welcomed." The younger twin stared in horror and utter disgust down in the dark murky water. A yelp of yuck was heard and the older twin pushed his younger down the tunnel. 'All the doors are opened' "There!" Hari yelled and start running toward a possible corpse. Testing the pulse and checking for blowing air out of the nose Hayden enlighten the girl's state with a shrug. "She is barely breathing, and the pulse is slow, she is dying." Voldemort came along saying stuff and explaining how he is Lord Voldemort. The once student sent a snake after them and before they knew it they were running full speed away from a huge blind basilisk down the tunnel. Hari pulled Hayden aside in a dead end, holding their breaths as the basilisk closed in on them. An idea struck the emerald eyed boy he slowly picks up a stone and threw it as far down the tunnel as possible. Quick enough they found the hall and nearly made it to Ginny's side before the beast turned up. Hayden eyes caught a glinting shine from a sword. Made a mad run to grab it and swung it at the snake. "Climb up there and stab the basilisk!" "Are you mad?!" Hei screamed back but did as Hari wanted. Ragged breath and clinging of the sword caught the snake's interest. "Oh fuck, I must be going mad." Swinging the sword like a newbie who never touch a sword before, but all so suddenly a practiced move up in the beast mouth ended its life. The blue eyed raven didn't think much about the matter, instead when as fast he could down from the head. "You can't save her." Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as all people knew him by, had a sadistic smile smeared across his face. "We will see about that." The smile wore off and confusion found a place before horror. "NO!" "Oh yes!" Hei yelled back as Hari pierced the book with the Gryffindor sword. "Hey Fawkes any chance you can help us out of this chamber?" The twins picked up the girl, and the bird cawed. 'Did it just give us that look? like we are idiots? What a sassy bird' Hei raised an eyebrow motion it to take a grip on his arm. "Hold tight Hari!" Up and out the went. Dumbledore was there to meet them on the Hogwarts ground. "I see you survived the basilisk but please don't ever do such a thing again children." The old man said as if he was disappointed but it did not fool Hei. Who can lie to a reincarnated man and a contractor no less, but of course none of them knew? The twins nodded and left the girl in hospital wing.

"The old goot is lying!" Hei burst out in whisper face seemingly wear the look of frustration. "Why would he be lying?" Hermione asked back in a whisper. They found a place in the library as the common rooms was filled and the library is close by both houses. "The false twinkle in the eyes, how he did not go down there himself, how he just stood there and waited for us and how he said "I see you survived." I just sounded so off and manipulating." The girl did a double take. "He said that?" The want to dismiss such a thing was obvious to both. "That's why I'm saying he is lying. He must be lying and trying to control our life as we are the only one ever surviving the suppose dark lord." Hari were just confused as ever so Hei just tug his brother until the head was in his lap and start petting it. "Don't worry Hari." The younger twin relaxed and pushed the world out. "Anyway we will go home soon. Promise to write! I will hex you if you don't reply oh and you should come and visit." Hermione stated leaving not much argument. "Alright fine." The twins muttered but a smile tugging at their lips.


	4. Third year

Third year

When did he become so careless? He felt no guilt for breaking Dudley arm, disgusted but no guilt. Hari just stared in horror. _A sickening crack sounded round in the mall. 'Who knew women could be so vicious?' It was disgusting seeing the arm bend the wrong way but where the guilt should be were nowhere to be found. "Well done **_ _ou_ _." Hei's own voice devoid of life. How could he even care anymore? He remembers the time when he would go for not breaking bones but to cut a clean kill. He didn't even P**_ ' _s contractor ability unless necessary._ "Hayden nii-chan!" He shook his head. 'It's memories isn't it? Did I have a past life?' "Yeah sorry... "'When did we move? It's so like her the little girl with fire following her everywhere. No, stop.' "I guess the Dursley took their little Duddykins to the hospital." Dark blue eyes analysed their whereabouts. Hari must have dragged him all the way to the leaky cauldron for some reason. "What is it with you?! I was utterly terrified you broke his arm! And without a care in the world too?!" Never had he seen such a fire in the usually bright emerald eyes. "I-" "No I don't care what you have to say! It was stupid and unnecessary! You terrify me!" "Hari-" "Leave me alone!" The arm Hei had lifted to try calming his twin down, fell to his side. "I'm sorry." He muttered actually slightly guilty but Hari just stomped off god knows where. Head hanging in shame what where he even thinking when he broke Dudleys arm? The bedroom suddenly felt cold and lonely even the shine from the sun seemed to become darker and the shadows consumed more of their surrounder. "I'm sorry Hari, I don't know, I don't know anymore. I don't know who I am why I keep having these weird dreams, no flashback. My past life is disturbing me, have I seen so much death that I've stopped caring?" He knew his brother could not hear his confession but still said them out loud as if he was there. He shook his head at the same time his stomach made itself known. 'Guess dinner is in order.'

It worried Hei a little when Hari was nowhere to be found the whole day but in the night he was by the bed edge sleeping. It broke his heart how Hari avoided him at any cost. It didn't help with people talking about Sirius Black a suppose murder on the run to find the twins. "Are you sure mister Weasley?" The male adult might as well be the only sensible being along with the twins of the Weasley family. "Yes very. You should be careful around you and the minister won't be saying much. I don't believe Dumbledore will either. You're on your own just be careful." Hei nodded understanding, and they both parted ways.

Hari still wouldn't talk to him when they reached the train in uncomfortable silence. 'Funny enough Hari still seems to be mainly at my side but won't talk to me, such a frustration.' The twins found a compartment where Hermione, Neville and Luna soon enough found them. "I'll go and get some treats." Hari left in a hurry obviously feeling an awkward silence. "What is it with you two!?" Hermione burst out disbelief clear on the face. "We had an argument. I… I might have broken our Cousin's arm and I think it terrified Hari. I don't really know what to do, I tried to say sorry, but he didn't want to listen." The bussy haired girl hugged the crestfallen mate. "I think you just need to give him a little time Hayden." "I know anyway I think we should get changed soon. Please Hermione look after Hari when I can't." Hei begged her, and she accepted easy enough. She could at least help Hei the best she was able to by looking after his brother. The girls went out to the bathroom, and the boys changed in the compartment, along the way Hari once again joined them. Not long before Hogsmeade neared their sight the train stopped unanticipated. Coldness creeped through the train and happiness sucked away, not there were much happiness, anyway. "What going on why did the train stop?" Hermione muttered mostly to herself. By now any person would find it difficult to think positive just negative thoughts ran through everyone's mind. No one knew how the clammy disgusting skeleton fingers opening the door would be Hei's worst downfall.

The screams echoed through the hallway and a certain teacher heard.

 _Body after body hit the ground around Hei. Blood running down his hands and multiply scars across his body even his hair was drenched in blood. He pulled at the string which could be seen running up on a branch and down around a throat of a man. The strangled sound stopped and he let the wire go taking a deep breath of the metallic smell and burn flesh which made his stomach churn in discomfort. Giving himself a few seconds before making a mad dash out into the field where Pai could be found. A huge bunch of bloody bodies floating in a small pool of water, a tiny lake. The contractor legs gave away and Hei was barely able to catch her. The relaxing time gave him time to think, and the pain was gripping tightly around his heart. Slowly his hand found the throat of the sleeping young girl. He wasn't able to kill his sister despite all the pain he went through for her. Joining the organisation just to protect her but as he was human, he had to become a killer to follow his sister. He became a feared assassin soon to be known as the only human survivor of the heaven's war, the Black Reaper._

 _When Pai woke up Amber and her continue forward and Hei slayer contractor after contractor from behind them. They found the center and suddenly everything was white and Pai was never seen again._

"Hayden?" "Hayden are you alright?" Hari sat by his side along with the 3 other friends and a teacher. "What happened?" Hei groaned rolling over on his side to keep from puking. "So much blood now I'm sure to get nightmares again." Hari actually chuckled a little by the light hearted comment. "The dementors seems to have affected you a lot and apparently very interested in you too. Oh and I'm Remus Lupin DADA teacher have some chocolate." The older twin took a piece and chewed it a little. His stomach never really liked processed food even candy was a big nope. "You fainted. I mean you started screaming and I think your magic acted up as you started to glow blue and a small amount of electricity affected pretty much the whole train. The teacher was able to find you thanks to the charge of energy you kinda turned on the light." He blinked nearly choking on the chocolate. "I did what?" It was clearly it wasn't the only thing that happened. Hermione face had a look of pure discomfort. "I read about dementors…" Hari took over as their friend wasn't able to utter more words than that. "It reveals your worst memories to you as it slowly kills you taking away any happy memories…. What I mean to say is… you keep mumbling about not wanting to kill, to kill other people or to kill her." Hari hand went to wipe away tears even Hei didn't notice was flowing. "You are crying." "I am? Why am I crying?" "Cheer up Hayden! We are at Hogwarts now." 'Is Hari not angry anymore? Or have I just worried him so much that he forgot to be angry at me?' "Let's get ready for another year of trouble after all we have two mass murder on our ass this time we keep getting more famous for 'Needs to be killed immediately list~" Hei sing sang and Hari eyes widden mouth wide open. "What!?" "Oh did I forget to tell? ~ By the way better close your mouth before you catch flies." Hei ran and jumped into a carrier. "Hayden! Wait!" The rest joined on the carrier.

"Today is the first DADA lesson I for once a good feeling about this." Neville cheerful power sure rubs off on them. "Yeah, I'm sure Lupin will make a good teacher but he might only be here for one year you know the curse and all." Hermione mentioned but the rest just shrugged. "Then we better enjoy this year then!" Hari and Hei yelled in union as they rarely did. They may be twins but Hayden was still Hei and had a nearly unconscious side of him though it was dissolving a bit fast. Hei by now was very sure it was memories all the murders, mission and his sister. He just hoped Hari could save him somehow as he had grown very attached to his twin and so far the memories had told him he only had Pai and maybe yin.

The DADA lesson was promising, and they learned something other than sitting on a chair waiting for the lesson is done. "Today we will learn about how to defence against a boggart. A boggart takes the form of your worst fear."

A/N

What should Hei's worst fear be?

Can't really continue. I would suggest himself as the black reaper.


End file.
